


For Freedom, For Truth, And For Love

by AlbusGellertAlways



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Grindeldore Holiday Exchange, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: While running for office, Gellert wants to publicly announce his relationship with Albus, but will the cost be too high?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101
Collections: Estande, Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candyphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyphoenix/gifts).



> A/N: This is my entry for the Holiday Grindeldore gift exchange. Dear CandyPhoenix, I really hope you enjoy this fic. You were a huge inspiration for me when I first joined this fandom (yours was the first long Grindeldore fic I ever read) and I hope that I can give back to you. I tried to stick to your prompt as much as I could. It’s a they stay together AU. Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Also, thanks to all the mods who made this exchange possible. We appreciate you!!!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

For Freedom, For Truth, And For Love

.~.

_December 21st, 1920_

Albus was having a nice relaxing evening in his small but cozy office. His marking was finished for the day and he had just finished his lesson plans for the week, for both DADA and Transfiguration as he was filling in for a sick colleague. Albus planned to take a long soak in the tub before turning in early, but a feeble cry caught his attention. 

He glanced over at the large birdcage in the corner of the room, which held his Phoenix. At this time, Fawkes was quite tiny, having just been reborn from his own ashes. Albus adored his pet, who was very loyal. Any time one of Albus’ enemies from the ministry visited, Fawkes tried to peck them. Albus appreciated the sentiment but it made for rather awkward meetings. 

After Albus fed Fawkes, he tried to straighten his desk and a letter from Gellert caught his eye. It was sticking out underneath a looming pile of paperwork that Headmaster Dippet had so kindly bestowed upon him that morning. Albus carefully pulled it out from under the pile and performed the charm to unscramble the coded letter. He’d read it so much, the parchment starting to crinkle. It read:

_My darling Albus,_

_I do hope Hogwarts is treating you well. Let me know if the Travers boy is still causing you trouble, as I can always threaten his father via blackmail._

_My little town is still thriving and I’m gaining more supporters by the day. Unfortunately, my funds have run out. I wish to acquire more by unscrupulous means but I know you would hate that so I refrain for the moment._

_I miss you more than I can say. When the lonely nights get to you, remember that we are both working for our Greater Good. In the end, it will be worth the time spent apart._

_I will see you in two weeks. I’ll be counting down the days until I can feel your lips and your body against mine._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Gellert_

Albus heaved a great sigh and hugged the letter to his chest. It had been difficult only seeing Gellert every other weekend, but it couldn’t be helped. Both of them had demanding jobs and Gellert especially couldn’t take any more time off. 

When Gellert did come to see him, they always met in Hogsmeade. Gellert stayed at the inn and after they had dinner at the Three Broomsticks, Gellert invited Albus back to his room for a nightcap. Then they would give in to their passions. After they were done with a round of mind-blowing sex, they enjoyed the luxury of sharing a bed overnight. Albus had never felt so safe and loved as he did in Gellert’s strong arms. There were also nights when Gellert requested for Albus to hold him. Albus cherished those times, knowing that Gellert wouldn’t ask that of him unless he was feeling particularly vulnerable.

Albus was always worried that someone would catch on to the true nature of Gellert’s visits but so far, no one had. Apparently, they had been quite discreet. He’d never confided in anyone about his relationship with Gellert. Not one of his co-workers knew that he’d been having a twenty year secret loving relationship with a man. Albus didn’t think they would understand so he never brought it up. Some days it was lonely not having someone to talk to about Gellert but it couldn’t be helped. 

Albus was jarred out of his musings by a sudden knock at his door. His heart racing, Albus stood up to answer it, wondering who it could be so late in the day. The wooden door creaked when Albus opened it to reveal…

“Gellert!” Albus exclaimed, drinking in the most welcome sight of his life partner. Albus’ blue eyes lit up as his partner strode through the door. Gellert was wearing his signature black greatcoat coat with silver buttons, which almost hid a dark blue vest and white collared shirt as well as sinfully tight navy blue pants. He also sported his signature high heeled boots, which always made Albus weak in the knees.

Gellert gave him a little smirk as if he knew exactly what Albus was thinking. “Albus. Surprised to see me, liebling?”

“I wasn’t expecting you until next weekend.” Albus couldn’t hold back a love-struck smile. Even after over twenty years together, he was still as in love with Gellert as he had been when they’d met during that fateful summer. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to see you," Gellert said in a rush before he pulled Albus into his arms. Their breaths intermingled as they rested their foreheads together. Albus wished he could keep Gellert safe in his arms forever, but they lived in trying times, not to mention that just wasn’t practical.

“How did you get past the security wards?” Albus couldn’t keep the hint of admiration from his voice.

“I wish I could take all the credit, but the blood pact did it,” Gellert admitted. “It just started glowing. I knew then the wards recognized me as you and I could walk right through them. Then I knocked on the front door and the students let me in. They looked at me in complete awe, as I assume they thought I managed to break through the wards. Or it was the whole war hero thing. Needless to say, it was good for my ego.”

Albus looked a little more closely at Gellert. His mostly pleased expression seemed to be a bit more guarded than usual.

“What is it, darling?” Albus said, gently caressing Gellert’s face. “You look like you have something important to tell me.”

“I do. I’ve just been notified that my father has passed.” Gellert’s brow furrowed just a bit as he delivered the news.

Albus’ eyes clouded over. He wasn’t sure what the correct response was, knowing Gellert’s tumultuous relationship with his father. He settled for a diplomatic one. “I’m sorry, darling.”

“Sorry?” Gellert scoffed. “Don’t be. We both know he was a terrible father to me. Besides, the old coot had to die sometime.”

“Yes, but he never should’ve cut you out of his will,” Albus growled. “I don’t think I’ll ever forgive him for denying you your inheritance.”

Gellert’s mismatched eyes sparkled as he corrected Albus. “Apparently he changed his will right before he died. I got all of it, Albus,” he breathed. “The entire Grindelwald fortune is mine, is _ours_ now.”

Albus looked absolutely flabbergasted. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m completely serious and I have the documents to prove it,” said Gellert, pulling them out of his pocket and waving them. “Now we have the funds that we most desperately need.”

“I can’t believe it!” 

“Believe it, my dearest love,” Gellert purred. “I came here to celebrate with you. That is if you want.”

“Oh yes, let’s!” Albus said happily. “This sounds like time for a toast. I was saving a bottle of champagne for a special occasion and I think this definitely qualifies.” Albus wiggled out of Gellert’s embrace and went to his locked closet which mostly held his secret stash of sweets. He wandlessly unlocked it and found the bottle of champagne as well as two flutes. “Will you be having a glass, dear?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

Albus carefully pulled the top off with a loud ‘thunk’ and poured them two glasses, taking care not to let the fizz overflow.

“There you are.” Albus handed Gellert his drink. “To us.” 

“Cheers.” Gellert clinked his glass against Albus’.

They slowly sipped their bubbly drinks as they not-so-subtly checked each other out. Albus took a good look at Gellert and noted a welcome change. “Your curls have returned,” Albus noted. He placed his empty glass aside and ran his fingers through Gellert’s golden tresses. “I am glad you’ve come to your senses. I never was fond of your previous haircut. You looked like you were wearing a pineapple on your head.”  
  
“Hey! I was trying to look fierce,” Gellert reminded him. “I was leading my integrated squad in the war and I wanted to inspire confidence.”  
  
“I know.” Albus shivered, not wanting to think about all the times that he almost lost Gellert during the Great War. “Did you grow them back for me?”  
  
“Partly,” said Gellert. “I also mentioned it to my campaign manager and she thought a new more debonair look would be beneficial for my new image.”  
  
“I think Vinda was an excellent choice,” Albus approved. “She’s a great strategist and is quite cunning. She never misses a trick, that one.”  
  
Gellert sighed. “Everyone thinks we’re courting, no matter how much we deny it.” He reached for the tie which pulled back Albus’ long red hair and untied it. Albus’ hair spilled out, cascading down his shoulders. “That’s better.” Gellert caressed Albus’ long locks, which reached his waist. “You should wear it down more.” 

“I don’t think that would be very professional,” said Albus. 

“Who cares? You’re the best teacher in the school. It would take a lot more than that for them to fire you.”

“I’m afraid you’re rather biased, love.” Albus chuckled.

“Perhaps,” Gellert amended. He caught Albus’ eye and then leaned in for a kiss. Albus’ lips met his and they slowly began that age-old dance of lips, tongues, and teeth. Albus whimpered when Gellert caught his bottom lip and nipped at it. They reluctantly pulled back for air.

“Come to bed with me?” Albus breathed. 

“So eager,” Gellert teased as he brushed Albus’ hair away from his face. 

“Yes,” Albus moaned. “I’ve thought of nothing else all week, of having you inside me.”

“Mmm, hold that thought, dearest. I need the loo. I’ll be right back,” Gellert promised. He kissed Albus’ cheek before he departed as swiftly as he’d arrived.

Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to get a handle on his arousal. It was really unfortunate that they saw each other so infrequently. Albus thought back to that fateful day one year ago when Gellert turned their lives upside down when he announced his intentions.  
  
_“I want to run for Minister of Magic this upcoming year,” Gellert said casually as they were spooning in Albus’ bed after he’d taken Albus against the wall._ _  
  
“What, are you mad?” Albus gasped, pulling away and sitting up in bed. “You couldn’t qualify for it. You weren’t born in Britain, for one.”_

_“Ah, but I was,” Gellert grinned as he too sat up and rested his head on Albus’ shoulder. “I was born in Godric’s Hollow when my parents were visiting Great-aunt Bathilda. She got a bit of a nasty shock when my mother went into labor in her parlor.”_

_“We’ve been together for twenty years and you never thought to tell me that?” said Albus._

_Gellert shrugged. “You never asked.”_

_“Fine. But I thought you had to be a lifelong citizen to run for Minister.”_

_Gellert beamed. “No, you just have to be a current citizen. The law assumes that you would be a life-long citizen but there is a loophole there that allows me to qualify.”_

_“Tell me this. Why do you want to run for a British office?” Albus wondered. “What about Germany? Right about now they could really use someone like you to lead them after their grave losses in the war.”_

_But Gellert was already shaking his head. “Dark forces are stirring in Germany right now, Albus, some you and the public don’t even know about. I know from my visions. I’m afraid I might be influenced by these forces and I don’t want to take that chance, especially since I have the Elder Wand. Besides, I left Germany behind the day I was expelled from Durmstrang and my father disowned me.”_

_“It’s true you’ve been a British citizen ever since that month we met,” Albus considered. “Your aunt helped make that happen and I’m so glad she did.”_

_“Me too.” Gellert kissed Albus’ forehead. “It opened a lot of doors for me. Besides, if I became Minister, I would at least be in the same country as you. Any other objections?”_

_“Plenty,” said Albus. “You’re much too young, you haven’t had much experience with governing. What on Earth brought this on?”_ _  
  
Gellert shrugged. “We all know Minister Evermonde is absolute rubbish. We both hated his policies during the war, especially when he forbade us from aiding the muggles and forbidding magical and muggle relations. Henry Potter had the right idea when he publicly condemned him.”_

_“While that’s true, I don’t understand why it has to be you. There are plenty of other candidates with more experience than you.”_

_“I know I could do a much better job than them,” Gellert insisted. “Not to mention I’d be in a position to overthrow the Statute of Secrecy. You always wanted us to find a non-violent way to do it. I thought that you’d be happy.”_ _  
  
Albus took a few minutes to mull it over before breaking out into a smile. “That’s brilliant, Gell. It’s just a shock, that’s all. We’ve never had a minister as young as you are. You’re only thirty-seven. It’s rather a bold move.”  
  
Gellert took a bow. “Who better to make such a move, my love?”  
  
Albus gazed warmly at Gellert. “So dramatic.”  
  
“Yes, and my supporters eat it up.” Gellert waggled his eyebrows. “Just like you like to eat out my-”  
  
“Gellert!” Albus blushed. _

_“What?” Gellert gave Albus an innocent look. “So what do you think?”_

_“Gell, it’s a fantastic idea, but what happens if you don’t win?” Albus said, ever practical. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up. I know how you are when you get an idea, you channel all your focus into it.”_

_Gellert shrugged. “Albus, even if I don’t win, the nominee for Minister might pick me to be their right-hand man. Or they could give me a top position within the Ministry. Both of those options would lead to our ideology to come to fruition.”_ _  
  
“That’s true,” Albus allowed.  
  
“Or perhaps I could run again in a few years and win then,” said Gellert. “I really think it’s worth it, Albie. I bring something to the table that no other candidate does. None of them served in the Great War.”_

_After the war had ended in November of 1918, Gellert had founded a small town far away from any muggle settlement. Many of the young soldiers that served in his company, muggle and wizard alike, moved to this town with their families to live under Gellert’s leadership. Gellert also welcomed squibs, ex-cons, and those inclined towards the opposite sex. Anyone who wanted a chance to start over was encouraged to move to Gellert’s town._

_Crime was very low, as not many wanted to test Gellert’s immense powers. Unfortunately, there was still an undercurrent of tensions between magical and muggle which escalated into a fight, but they were few and far between. Gellert’s experiment had been successful and he’d gained valuable experience as a leader._

_Of course Ministry officials had heard rumors about said town, that it was full of miscreants and muggles had been told about the Wizarding World. But whenever they visited, they found no such evidence of that. They had no idea that Gellert had Seen them coming._

_“Albus, I really think I have a shot at winning. I think many people don’t want more of the same leadership. A young candidate like me could unite this country and we could defeat Evermonde once and for all. However, this would mean we’d spend more time apart. I know that would be quite a sacrifice.”_

_Albus smiled at Gellert. “Any sacrifice on my part would be well worth it to work for our Greater Good. If that’s what you want to do, then I’m behind you all the way.”_

_“Thank you, darling.” Gellert picked up Albus and swung him around the room. Albus squeaked as Gellert’s hand tickled his stomach. He put Albus back down on the bed and they automatically cuddled up together._

_“Once you announce your candidacy, I’ll pledge my public support,” said Albus. “That should gain you some more supporters. You won’t be alone in this fight, Gell.”_

_“I just wish you could be at my side properly.” Gellert gently caressed Albus’ cheeks._

_Albus smiled hopefully as he leaned into the touch. “Maybe someday I can be.”_

“Albus?”

Albus jumped at his partner’s voice. He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t heard Gellert come back in. 

“You looked far away.”

“I was.” He smiled as Gellert pulled him close and gently ran his hands up and down Albus’ shoulders. “I was just thinking about that day you told me about your plan to run.” 

“I could tell you were skeptical, but I think I’ve proven myself, to you and to Britain,” said Gellert.

“You’ve been doing fairly well in the polls,” Albus recalled.

“Yes, I’m grateful that I’ve gotten as far as I have,” said Gellert.

Albus chuckled as Gellert kissed his cheek. “At the beginning of the year, we were trying to get people to pronounce your last name properly. Now you’ve become a strong contender.”

“Enough talk of that.” Gellert’s voice dipped an octave. “I’d rather focus on us.” He started to kiss his way down Albus’ neck, making sure to leave a few love bites that Albus could choose to cover up or display. 

“Gell, ah! Not here. Back to my quarters.”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun.” But he let Albus drag him back to Albus’ small quarters, which featured a twin bed and spartan furniture.

“Engorgio!” Albus increased the bed’s size for their comfort. “How’s that?”

“Perfect. You’re perfect, so perfect, Albus.” Gellert praised. Then he whispered in Albus’ ear, his hot breath making the professor shiver. “Take off your clothes. Although I will admit I love to stare at your plump arse in those tight pants.”

Smiling at the compliment, Albus slowly removed his grey suit, followed by his underclothes. He was already hard just from kissing and also from imagining how this night would go. He watched as Gellert stared at his toned form. Albus did his best to stay in shape for Gellert, although he hadn’t had as much time to do so lately. He’d grown a bit of a tummy and he hoped Gellert wouldn’t comment on it.

“Gorgeous,” Gellert reassured him and Albus almost whimpered at the praise. 

“Now you.”

“Very well.” Gellert vanished his clothes and revealed that he was in the same state as Albus. “Tell me what you want, liebling.”

“I w-want you.”

“Mmm.” Gellert smirked. “Get on the bed, sweetheart.” 

Albus eagerly complied. Without Gellert asking, he spread his legs and looked expectantly at Gellert.

Gellert chuckled softly. “Straight to it, huh?”

A blush spread across Albus’ cheeks. He wasn’t usually so brazen but Gellert’s sudden presence had stoked a fire within him. Albus hoped that Gellert would get the message as he scooted towards the edge of the bed towards Gellert to give him better access. Thankfully, Gellert didn’t disappoint.

“Do you want to take it tonight?” Gellert crooned. “Do you want to feel it inside you? All that magical energy pulsating?”

Albus nodded, unable to speak.

“Alright, darling, I will give you what you seek.” 

After applying a generous amount of lube, Gellert carefully stretched Albus. Then he reached for the Elder Wand, which was sitting next to them on the bed. “Have you missed it? Has it been too long since the last time?”

Albus nodded.

“Say it so I can hear, or else you won’t get it,” Gellert ordered.

“Yes,” Albus whispered.

Gellert leered at him. “My my, the great Albus Dumbledore reduced to begging for me to pleasure him with _our_ Deathstick.”

“Only… with you,” Albus choked out. 

“I know,” Gellert said softly, sweetly kissing Albus’ lips. For the millionth time, he thanked Merlin that Albus trusted him with his vulnerabilities. Gellert felt privileged to be the only one to see Albus let go like this, wanton and desperate. “Are you ready?” He asked, needing clear consent before they did this.

“Yes.”

Without further urging, Gellert gently circled the tip around the edge of Albus’ hole. Then he slowly plunged the tip inside, prompting Albus to moan. Then Gellert inserted the first notch. “Does that feel good, love?”

“Uh huh,” Albus groaned as Gellert pushed the next notch inside him. 

“Can you take more?”

Albus whimpered as the wand touched that special place inside him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Gellert slowly filled Albus notch by notch until the fifth notch had disappeared. He directed the wand with its handle. “Can you feel its power radiating inside you?”

“Yes. Ah, Gell!” Albus cried as Gellert slowly fucked Albus with the most famous wand of all time. Gellert’s untouched cock twitched as he watched the wand sink in and out of his lover. 

“I wonder if any of the other wizards who have mastered the wand have done the exact same thing that we’re doing,” Gellert mused. “That would be something, wouldn’t it?” 

Albus groaned in response.

Gellert teased Albus for a few more minutes before switching gears. “Are you ready for me, darling?”

“P-please.” Albus sounded like he was about to be undone.

“Good.” Gellert slowly removed the wand before taking himself in hand and sliding into Albus’ loosened channel. 

Albus keened as Gellert filled him. Once he was balls deep in Albus, Gellert groaned and glanced down at Albus from his standing position. “You feel so fucking good, so open for me,” he praised. “My Albus.”

“Yours,” Albus gasped out just before Gellert started to thrust. Albus’ head threw back as Gellert’s thrusts intensified. Then Gellert reached for Albus’ cock and he saw stars. Gellert followed immediately afterward. They held each other through their shudders.

“I love you, Albus. Don’t ever doubt it,” Gellert whispered before he slipped out. Then Gellert turned them so that he could hold Albus as they came down from their high. Their breathing gradually slowed as they came back to earth. Gellert smoothed out his partner’s sweaty bangs, running his fingers through Albus’ crimson locks.

“You are my life, Gellert,” Albus replied, sounding as serious as Gellert had ever heard him. “My love for you burns eternal.”

Albus’ words confirmed what Gellert already knew – that he never had to worry about Albus straying or growing tired of him. Their love was as indestructible as an Unbreakable Vow and that gave Gellert reassurance on the campaign trail that he would come home to a caring partner who understood him. He was so grateful for Albus’ support during what naysayers called ‘Grindelwald’s Folly’. Gellert took great pleasure in proving them wrong and he knew he had Albus to thank for that.

After reaching for Albus’ wand – no easy feat while he was still holding Albus – Gellert quickly performed a ‘scourgify’, effectively cleaning up the sticky mess. Then he peppered Albus’ cheeks with kisses as Albus’ breathing slowed. 

Albus gave him a satisfied, lazy smile. “Thank you, that was lovely.”

“I aim to please.” Gellert winked at him. “So did you talk with Dippet yet?”  
  
Albus sighed as he shimmied away from Gellert, stretched, and sat up. “This again? Yes I did, but it was rather awkward.”

“And?” 

“He was alright with my ‘proclivity towards men’ and my relationship with you, but he doesn’t want us to go public. Said it would be bad press for the school.”  
  
Gellert rolled his eyes. “Oh for Pete’s sake. I’m going to pay Dippet a little visit.” He leaped out of bed.

“Gell, it’s eight o’clock,” Albus protested. “His office hours just ended.”

“Don’t care,” Gellert said as he dressed. “Are you coming with me, liebling?”

Albus shook his head but he was smiling. He rolled out of bed and dressed as well, giving in to Gellert as he usually did. He neatly groomed his hair and tied it back. “Very well. But you can’t lose your temper. And fix your hair, you look like you’ve just had a roll in the hay.”

“I knew you’d see it my way.” Gellert glanced in the mirror and combed his fingers through his messy curls. He reached for Albus’ hand and kissed it before they headed for Dippet’s office.

…

After Albus provided the password, they rode the stone gargoyle all the way up to Headmaster Dippet’s office. Albus hung back and let Gellert go first, ready to step in when needed.

Dippet’s eyes lit up when he noticed Gellert approaching. “Mister Grindelwald! What an honor. Thank you for your service during the Great War.” He stood up from his desk and offered his hand. “We owe you a great debt.”

“No thanks are necessary, Headmaster,” Gellert said smoothly as he shook Dippet’s hand. “I was just doing my duty.”

“No, it was more than that. You defended that company of muggles at great personal risk. Half of the ministry was so pleased with the outcome we ignored the breach of the Statute of Secrecy.” Dippet gave him an indulgent smile. “Please, sit. What can I do for you? Is this concerning your campaign for Minister?”

“Yes. It’s about a rather… delicate matter.”

“Oh?” Dippet smiled. “Are you asking for a contribution?”

“Of sorts,” said Gellert. 

Albus stepped forward out of the shadows and swiftly approached them. He took Gellert’s hand in his, tightly interlocking their fingers where Dippet could see them. “Good evening, Headmaster. We decided we’d pay you a visit.” 

Dippet’s affable demeanor faded as he glanced at their joined hands. “I know what it is you’re asking of me, but I’m afraid the matter is rather complicated.”

“Not really,” Gellert said coolly. “We’re tired of hiding and we’re not going to any longer. We’re going public.”

“We’re _considering_ going public,” Albus amended, jabbing Gellert in the ribs and causing him to glare. “But before we do, I wanted to know if we have your support.”

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple,” said Dippet, folding his arms and leaning forward across his desk. “There are many factors to consider. Just because you decided to start this… new partnership of yours doesn’t mean we should upset the natural order of things at Hogwarts.” 

“I believe you misunderstand,” said Albus, wincing as Gellert squeezed his hand too hard in response. “This isn’t a fling. Gellert and I are in a long term relationship.” Albus smiled at his life partner, who lessened his grip. “We met in the summer of 1899 and we’ve been together ever since.”

Dippet stared at them, clearly surprised. “Are you telling me you’ve been together for over twenty years?”

“Yes, that’s right,” said Gellert, his voice sounding testy. “What of it?”

The headmaster frowned. “I thought your kind didn’t do relationships.”

“Alright, that’s _it_ ,” Gellert growled. He leaped to his feet and drew his wand.

“Gellert, sit down,” Albus said sharply, yanking on his coat. 

To Dippet’s surprise, Gellert obeyed and lowered his wand. 

“I’m sorry, that was tactless,” said Dippet, coloring a bit. “I’m just trying my best to understand how this works. Albus, if you hadn’t told me that you liked men, I wouldn’t have been able to spot you or Mister Grindelwald.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Gellert muttered.

Albus blinked. “Spot us?”

“Yes,” said Dippet. “Homosexuals wear bright colors and have effeminate tendencies. That doesn’t seem the case for either of you. It’s rather difficult for me to tell.”

Albus decided not to tell Dippet about his affinity for the color purple that he had not yet displayed at Hogwarts just for that reason. 

“That’s a stereotype,” Albus said gently. “There are some men like us who do display those behaviors, but not all men who are inclined towards their own sex act or dress the same.”

Dippet frowned. “But if you did, it would be so much easier for people to identify you.”

Gellert glowered at him. “It would be a lot easier for others to _identify_ us if we didn’t have to hide, if we were allowed to court in public or hold hands without getting stared at. You don’t understand what that’s like for Albus and I.”

Dippet gave them an apologetic look. “Look, gentlemen, I don’t have a problem with what you are to each other, as long as you don’t broadcast it. Can’t you accept that?”

Visibly pissed, Gellert turned to Albus. “We shouldn’t have to sit here and be insulted like this.”

But Albus wasn’t ready to give up. “Armando, how long have you been married to your wife?”

“Thirty-three years,” Dippet recalled. “Why?”

“Are you still in love with her?” Albus prayed that he was or else this wasn’t going to work.

“Yes,” Dippet said softly. “Very much so. She means the world to me.”

“How would you feel if you had to hide your love for her for thirty-three years?” Tears sprang to Albus’ eyes as he thought of all the missed opportunities where he could‘ve been openly affectionate with Gellert. “If you had to hide that love every time you were together in public? If you had to pretend to be interested in someone else, just to keep your job or your reputation?”

Dippet’s expression softened. “I wouldn’t like it very much.”

“Can you at least understand where we are coming from?”

“Yes but Albus, this isn’t just about you.” Dippet’s gaze turned to a scowling Gellert before focusing on Albus once more. “There are the students to think of. If you and Mister Grindelwald go public, some of the parents may pull their children out of school, especially the muggleborns.” 

“Perhaps,” Albus considered before he played his ace. “But if I resign, many more parents could pull their children.”

“Because of your popularity?” Dippet frowned. “It’s true you are the best teacher here by far, I’ll admit, but that doesn’t mean you can make demands like this.”

“Not only because of my popularity,” said Albus, his gaze as intense as Dippet had ever seen it. “Some parents send their children to Hogwarts because I am here, because they know I can keep them safe. As long as I am here, no one would dare attack the school. It’s no secret that I am the most powerful wizard in this castle, possibly in all of Britain. Well, except for Gellert.”

Gellert smiled at his life partner. “I may be powerful, but we have established that you are a smidge more powerful than me. I haven’t perfected your invisibility trick yet, nor can I apparate in places with anti-apparition wards.”

“But you are more gifted than me in other ways,” Albus insisted. “You are a more powerful healer than I am.”

“You are more well-versed in alchemy,” Gellert pointed out.

“You have better control over the elements,” said Albus, turning to Gellert, Dippet forgotten for the moment.

“You are the better duelist,” Gellert reminded him.

“Your fiendfyre puts mine to shame.”

“Yes, but your Patronus is more powerful.”

“But you’re a flawless shapeshifter and –”

“Gentlemen, please.” Dippet cut them off. To Albus’ surprise, he chuckled. “I will say, you certainly bicker like an old married couple.”

“That’s because we _are_ technically married,” said Gellert with a tiny smirk. He pulled out the pendant that he always wore around his neck. “Albus and I made a blood pact when we were teenagers, promising to always be true to each other. It involves ancient binding magic and it cannot be broken by conventional means.” 

“I see. It seems you are quite serious about your… relationship,” said Dippet, as if he was testing out the word. 

“Yes, we are,” Albus said firmly, taking Gellert’s hand again. “Gellert is the love of my life. I will never love another.”

“Nor will I,” Gellert proclaimed. “Headmaster, I want to continue my bid for Minister of Magic, but I don’t want Albus to lose his job when we go public. He loves teaching and he’s excellent at it. You need Albus to stay right where he is and so do I.”

“Do you realize you are jeopardizing your bid for minister if you and Albus make this announcement?” Dippet asked.

“I do,” said Gellert. “But I’m willing to take that chance. I can’t withhold this from my supporters any longer. It wouldn’t be right.”

Dippet started nodding. “Very well. If you did become the next minister, would Albus be called away to serve as your spouse during official functions? I wouldn’t want him to neglect his duties here.”

Albus’ eyes sparkled as he recognized the concession for what it was. “Does that mean that you’ll support our decision?”

Dippet gave them a small smile. “I suppose if we lose some students as a result of your announcement, it wouldn’t be the end of Hogwarts. I realize now it would be unfair for me to hold this over your head. Albus, you deserve to be happy. And if announcing your… commitment to Mister Grindelwald allows for that, so be it.”

“Thank you,” Albus breathed. He bopped Gellert in the arm when he didn’t say anything.

“We appreciate your support… even though we would’ve done it anyway,” Gellert muttered that last part under his breath.

“What about my question?” Dippet asked, bringing the focus back to him. “I don’t want Albus to be spread too thin with dual responsibilities.”

“If I’m elected, I won’t need Albus to attend every official function, especially not at the beginning until people warm up to our relationship,” said Gellert. “If I do need him, I’ll make sure to schedule such an event on the weekends.”

“Excellent,” said Dippet, smiling fondly at Albus. “Well, it seems we’ve worked out the logistics. “Well, gentlemen, if there is nothing else?”

Albus and Gellert shook their heads.

“Good luck to you both.” Dippet gave them a genuine smile as Albus and Gellert stood up to leave. “Oh, and gentlemen? Be sure to give me plenty of notice before your big announcement. I wouldn’t want to shock the staff. I’ll need to give them a few days notice to get used to the idea.”

“We will,” Albus promised, quickly dragging Gellert along so he couldn’t make a snarky comment.

…

“What was that explosion back there?” Albus griped after they were deposited back at the entrance. “I thought we were trying to be diplomatic.”

Gellert shrugged. “He was irritating me. Besides, I knew you’d stop me before I went too far.”

“Yes, that is literally the story of our relationship,” Albus agreed, shaking his head. Then he glanced around to make sure they were alone, which they were. 

“And I love you for it,” said Gellert. “I’m relieved that you get to keep your job. We need you here influencing young minds, planting the seeds for them to understand the need for overturning the Statute.”

“I know,” said Albus. “We also needed me here during the Great War to train as many Aurors as possible how to improve their fighting skills, but I hated leaving you in the thick of the fighting.”

“It was the best decision we could've made,” Gellert recalled. “If you’d gone to war with me and we’d both perished, the Wizarding World would’ve drastically suffered. Losing one of us wouldn’t have made our world as vulnerable, but losing both of us definitely would.”

“Such is the burden of the magically gifted,” Albus lamented. After glancing to make sure they still were alone, he gently carded his fingers through Gellert’s hair. “There will be a backlash. I’m not sure just how horrible it will be, but it could turn rather nasty. You and I will be quite the scandal.”

“I’m not stupid, of _course_ there will be,” said Gellert. “But in a way, all publicity is good publicity. Our scandal will bring my name even more recognition.” He patted Albus’ shoulder. “Try not to worry about it.”

Albus had a horrible realization. “You’re not doing this just as a publicity stunt to drum up support for your campaign, are you?”

“That is my secondary intention,” Gellert admitted. “But no. I’m mainly doing this because I want you at my side, where you should be – as my spouse.”

“When we eventually reveal our world and our place in it, the muggles really won’t like us being together,” Albus cautioned.

“The muggles will change their tune when we make a deal to share the knowledge of the magical community with them. Besides, they are lucky that we don’t want to eliminate them as we originally intended.”

“I can’t believe we actually thought that would be morally right, but at the time I believed it just as strongly as you did,” said Albus, wincing as he remembered their early days. “Especially after what happened to my sister.”

“It was lucky that muggle revived you that day you fell into the creek, hit your head, and swallowed water.” Gellert shivered as he thought back to that fateful summer day. “I didn’t know what to do when you stopped breathing. Rennervate didn’t work, nor did any other healing spell I tried. But then that man gave you the ‘kiss of life’ as he later dubbed it. I’ve never been so grateful to anyone.”

“After that, it wasn’t as easy to dismiss the muggles as expendable,” Albus recalled. “That changed our plans quite a bit, but the end result – overturning the Statute of Secrecy – didn’t.” 

“Yes, our core message is essentially the same.” Then Gellert pursed his lips. “Albus, I’ve got to get back.”

“Get back?” Albus frowned. “Get back where?”

Gellert winced. “I wasn’t supposed to come in the first place. I’ve got a speech in…” he glanced down at his pocket watch. “Five minutes ago.”

“Then why?” Albus gestured towards himself.

Gellert uncharacteristically blushed. “You know why.”

“You horny bastard,” Albus teased. “Go give your speech.”

“I will, and I’ll think of you every minute. Oh, just so you know, I want to make the announcement at my rally this Sunday in London,” said Gellert. “You might want to give Dippet a heads up.”

“Sunday.” Albus kissed him hard and reluctantly pulled away. “I’ll be there.”

With one last look, Gellert disapparated, leaving Albus alone with his thoughts. As much as he was dreading giving the announcement, he knew they’d both feel better afterward. Albus knew the time for hiding was over. He also knew that he and Gellert could weather the storm that would inevitably descend upon them. Their announcement was working towards their Greater Good, and that made all their hardships worth it.

.~.

_That Sunday, London_

Gellert decided to hold the rally at the Shakespeare Memorial Theatre in Stratford-upon-Avon. He thought that this announcement was worthy of being announced on stage, with all the pomp and circumstance it deserved. The flickering gas lamps that lined the perimeter of the wooden stage made it so one could barely see the individual faces in the crowd. The amphitheater boasted one thousand seats, easy. A flowing golden curtain with red fringe was all that separated those backstage from the audience. 

Albus and Gellert waited backstage as Gellert’s director of internal affairs, Abernathy, warmed up the crowd. Albus peeked through the gold curtains and watched as the crowd laughed at something Abernathy said. Then he stepped back, his heart beginning to race as he thought about what they were going to announce.

“You certainly know how to have fun at your rallies,” Albus remarked as Gellert threw his arm around his shoulders as if he knew how Albus was feeling.

“I think it’s important for the crowd to be energized before I speak to them,” said Gellert. “Then, hopefully, they will associate their good feelings with me and my message.”

“Excellent strategy,” Albus praised. “You know, you just might win them over today.”

Gellert winked at him. “One can only hope. But no matter what happens today, I’ll still have you.”

“Yes you will,” Albus confirmed. “Always.” They rested their foreheads together and sighed at the closeness. Their tender moment was shattered by Abernathy’s announcement. 

“And now, without further ado, I give you the one and only esteemed Gellert Grindelwald!” 

Gellert squeezed Albus’ hand in reassurance. Then he parted the curtains and sauntered out on to the stage. “Good evening, my magical brethren.” Gellert gave a little twirl and then a bow, his black greatcoat spinning out around him. 

The crowd roared, stirred by his very appearance, unconsciously picking up on Gellert’s magnetic presence. 

“Thank you all for coming - we have a full house tonight. I know you are all wondering why I called you here today,” Gellert began. 

The audience immediately quieted, compelled to listen to Gellert’s every word. 

“I have a very important announcement to make. I want to introduce to you someone who has been instrumental in championing my campaign. Someone who has dedicated long hours to help me prepare my speeches. They have been my rock and emotional support during the grueling weeks of travel on the campaign trail. I would not be where I am without them. And now without further ado, I present to you - Albus Dumbledore.” Gellert motioned towards the curtain. 

Amidst a cacophony of applause, Albus bravely pushed the curtain aside and stepped out on the stage. He waved at the crowd before coming to a stop on Gellert’s right. He exchanged a fond look with Gellert, although his leg wouldn’t stop shaking. He wore his hair loose because, why not?

“Albus’ friendship means the world to me,” said Gellert. “However, there is more going on between us than meets the eye.” Gellert took Albus’ hand and held it above high so that all could see. “Albus and I have been in a committed relationship for twenty years. I can no longer in good conscience hide what he is to me.”

A gasp came over the crowd but Gellert held up his hand for silence. “This announcement may come as a bit of a shock to many of you, but I do not wish to deceive you any longer. We’ve been very discreet and hid our private lives from public scrutiny for obvious reasons but the time for hiding is over. I fell in love with Albus when we first met as teenagers in the summer of 1899. The day I discovered he returned my love was one of the happiest of my life.” Gellert paused for effect. “I love Albus the way a husband loves his wife. We’ve even made a family together.” 

Gellert knew that behind him a pre-arranged image winked into place, a picture of him with Albus holding their two pets. Fawkes the Phoenix was precariously perched on Albus’ lap, about to fly away while Gellert’s lovable yet mischievous chupacabra Antonio was crawling up Gellert’s arm, causing him to wince in pain.

A slight chuckle went up through the crowd. 

“I know this is asking a lot of you, to accept Albus and I being together.” Gellert’s voice softened. “I’m aware this is an unconventional relationship. But nothing about my campaign is conventional. I wish for you to consider that I’m still the same person that you supported when you arrived here tonight. My love for Albus doesn’t change the ideals that I am fighting for. To unite our beloved country. To repeal the Statute of Secrecy once and for all and build a mutually beneficial society with the muggles. To celebrate all forms of love. Albus’ love strengthens me.” Gellert shared a knowing look with Albus. “It makes me a better person. Even though you may not understand what we have together, I ask that you trust me. Even after this revelation, I know I can still win this election, as long as my core supporters like you continue to back me. Are you with me?”

Half the crowd cheered and clapped while the other half seemed to be dumbfounded. 

Then something happened that surprised both Albus and Gellert.

“Took you long enough!” One tiny wizard in the front shouted, who sounded suspiciously like elderly Professor Flitwick. “But you weren’t as discreet as you thought you were.” 

“He’s right.” Professor Galatea Merrythought chimed in, who also revealed her presence standing next to Flitwick. “Half the teachers at Hogwarts were taking bets on how long it was going to take for your relationship to become public. I originally bet that it would be today during the rally. I just won thirty galleons!”

Laughter filled the auditorium. A smattering of applause began, and soon most of the crowd cheered them on.

Albus and Gellert exchanged a fond look as the applause turned deafening.

Gellert hoped he didn’t seem too besotted in front of the crowd, but when it came to Albus, all of his carefully constructed walls had been stripped away. He basked in the applause, certain now that he’d made the right decision, even if he ultimately failed at his goal.

For his part, Albus returned Gellert’s searing gaze. He still wasn’t sure if the time was right for a same-sex power couple to lead the Wizarding World; only time would tell. But one thing was certain, Albus would stand with Gellert through it all. 

.~.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert climbs to the lead in the polls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like I decided to continue this. :P
> 
> Does Hogwarts have a teachers’ lounge? It does now! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 2

.~.

“I can’t believe it actually happened!” Albus stared at his colleagues, incredulous. He glanced around the room in the teachers’ lounge. He was met by smiles around the table. 

“Congratulations,” said Headmaster Dippet, clapping his approval. “To both of you.”

“It’s a great first step. Does Gellert know?” Elderly Professor Flitwick asked.

“Not yet,” said Albus, his eyes twinkling merrily as he stood up and nodded at the other teachers in the room. “He slept in. I’ll go tell him.”

“Give him my regards,” said Professor Merrythought, blowing Albus a kiss. “Although it won’t be quite the same coming from you.” She winked at him, causing the DADA professor to blush. 

After exiting the lounge, Albus rushed back to his new bedroom and went inside. Once Professor Merrythought had found out that Gellert and Albus were as good as married, she offered to trade her larger bedroom so that they would have more room for ‘wand polishing’. As grateful as Albus was, he still hadn’t been able to look Professor Merrythought in the eye without blushing. 

It had been a bit of an adjustment for everyone once all of Hogwarts knew that Albus and Gellert were in a relationship, but most of it had been positive. Only a few pureblood students were pulled out of the school, as their parents didn’t approve of the romance between two men. Albus had heard a few slurs and insensitive comments about their relationship but that had mostly dropped off after a few months had passed.

All in all, Albus was pleased by how supportive most of the staff and students had been. Waking up with Gellert every other weekend, knowing they didn’t have to hide was like a dream come true. Not only that, Gellert had been doing decently in the polls. He traveled around the country and held rallies, which were always packed. His message of tolerance and acceptance had resounded especially with the young wizards and witches, who were more than ready to give current Minister Evermonde the boot. 

Albus approached the bed and gently rubbed his boyfriend’s back. “Gellert. Gell, wake up.”

“Wha?” Gellert sleepily opened one eye and turned towards Albus. “What happened?”

“You’ve taken the top spot in the official polls!” Albus gleefully announced. “Narrowly, but you have.”

“Really?” Gellert cocked his head.

“Yes!” Albus leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’m so proud of you. You worked so hard to get to this point. You’re the first man in Wizarding history who is openly inclined towards men to achieve this. How’s that for making history?”

Gellert stretched and sat up in bed, flinging the gigantic Gryffindor comforter aside. “How’d you hear?”

“I heard it on the Wizarding Wireless Network news bulletin just now, in the teachers’ lounge.” Albus grinned. “The staff is so excited!”

“Great. I’ve only got one question.” Gellert shut his eyes and crossed his fingers. “During the announcement, did they finally pronounce my name correctly?” 

Albus frowned. “Well, yes. When they announced the results, they called you Gellert Grindel _vald_. Happy?”

“Extremely.” Gellert’s eyes flew open. He beamed as he leaped out of bed. “What an accomplishment! It took having my supporters holding up signs that spelled it out phonetically at my rallies, but whatever, as long as it worked.”

“Yes, but Gell, you’re ahead in the polls. That’s the big news.”

“But having my last name pronounced correctly is a _big deal_! Do you know how long I had to patiently correct people? It grated on my last nerve, Albus. But now, I am victorious!” Gellert declared as he grabbed his life partner by the arms and swung him around in a circle.

“Let’s not get carried away,” Albus said hastily as they came to a skidding stop. “This doesn’t mean you’ve won the election. In fact, this means the other candidates will be coming after you. You’ll have to be prepared for that.”

“Oh, I’m not worried.” Gellert waved him off. “What I am concerned about is… you’re going to laugh.”

“What?” Albus asked. “I promise not to laugh, darling.”

“When I become Minister-”

“ _If_ you become minister,” Albus interjected.

“When I become Minister,” Gellert stubbornly continued, “I might be able to change the law so people like you and I can get married.”

“And you think I’m going to laugh about that?” Albus quirked an eyebrow. “I’ve told you countless times that I would marry you if we had the option.”

“No, it’s not that.” Gellert colored just a bit. “What I’m worried about is, if we could get married, would you force me to change my last name to Dumbledore?”

Albus burst out laughing. “Oh, love. That’s what you’re worried about?”

“You promised not to laugh!” Gellert turned away in a huff.

“I did. I’m sorry,” said Albus, hiding a smile. He turned Gellert back towards him and gently caressed his cheek. “No, darling, I wouldn’t force you to change your name. You’ve made quite a name for yourself in the political world. It wouldn’t make sense for me to ask you to change it.”

“Would you change yours to Grindelwald then? So people would know that we were together?” Gellert gave Albus a pleading look.

“I don’t know,” Albus frowned. “I’m already well known as Professor Dumbledore and I quite like it that way. I’m not really sure if I want to be Professor Grindelwald.”

“You don’t want to take my name?” Gellert’s voice hitched as he considered Albus’ response. Did this mean that Albus wasn’t as committed as he’d thought?

“Merlin, Gellert, are you _crying_?” Albus asked, sounded exasperated.

“No,” Gellert sniffed as he wiped his eyes. “I’ve just got something in my eye.”

“Gellert, people would still know we were married even if I didn’t take your name,” Albus said patiently. “People do that all the time.”

“Yes but it wouldn’t sound as official,” Gellert fretted. “If we want to be a political power couple, we need to have the same last name.”

“Gellert, this is very hypothetical. It isn’t anything we have to decide right now.” Albus took Gellert’s hand in his and brought it to his lips. “We’re nowhere near having the chance to get married.”

“I know, but I just like the idea of having a plan.” Gellert pouted in a way that Albus found adorable.

“I understand,” said Albus. He thoughtfully chewed on his lower lip. “Perhaps I could have a double-barreled name. That would make me Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-Grindelwald.”

“That’s quite a mouthful,” said Gellert. 

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” Albus winked. 

“Albus, now’s not the time for sexual innuendos. I’m being serious!” Gellert glared at him, crossing his arms.

“So was I,” Albus insisted. “If it matters that much to you, I would gladly hyphenate.”

“But I just finished complaining about how much I hated correcting people how to properly pronounce my name. How could I ask that of you?”

Albus shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal to me. If somebody calls you Grindel _w_ ald, I just let it go. To me, it’s not worth the time and effort to correct them.” 

“Ugh!” Gellert threw up his hands. “Perhaps I should’ve stayed in Germany. At least there they would know how to properly say my name.”

“But then we never would’ve met.” Albus gave Gellert a sad look, although his eyes were still shining with mischief. “Would you prefer that?”

“No.” Gellert leaned in to peck Albus’ lips. “I wouldn’t want a life without you in it.”

“Thanks, darling,” Albus’ chest was filled with warmth at the declaration. He closely regarded Gellert, who wasn’t quite meeting his eyes. “Something’s bothering you and it’s not about your name.” He sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. 

“Yes,” Gellert whispered, sitting down at Albus’ side. “I just… I don’t want Minister Evermonde to win again. His policies are disgraceful and that’s being kind. And I used to be just like him, thinking Wizardkind was superior to the muggles, that we shouldn’t risk our lives for theirs.”

“We both were like him,” said Albus with a sigh. “Thank goodness we came to our senses.”

Gellert leaned in towards Albus. They locked eyes. “Even if I lose this election, promise me that we’ll support whatever candidate is chosen to go against Evermonde. We must overturn the Statute of Secrecy, even if I don’t get all the credit.”

“That’s rather adult of you,” said Albus. “But don’t worry, love. His divisive fear-based campaign won’t win.”

“Are you sure about that?” Gellert asked.

“No,” Albus admitted. “But there’s no use worrying about it. We’ll just have to do the best we can and hope that that’s enough.” He ran his fingers through Gellert’s messy curls, smoothing them back as best he could. “Now, what can I make you for a victory breakfast?”

.~.

End Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out the last chapter of Closer Than Brothers Part II, up now!


End file.
